Hide and Seek
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: This one-shot is based on the VOCALOID song Hide and Seek. When Peach begins to seek for Robin, can Robin stay hidden from her long enough? Not much of a summary here. No flaming please.


**A/N** **:** Hello, everyone. This is EternityTsubasa here leaving a quick author's note. Before you begin reading, I want to let you know that the following one-shot that you are about to read is based on a VOCALOID horror song. If you want to listen to the song, you can look it up on the web. Thanks and enjoy reading! :)

 **Haters, if you don't like the story or the song, then don't read or flame about it. Just move along and go somewhere else, okay?**

* * *

 ** _Bang bang bang!_**

The sound of a someone pounding the front door had woke Robin up from his nap during a rainy day. The tactician was reading one of his books for twenty minutes before he had fallen asleep for half an hour. Robin also knew that his twin sister Rufure had left an hour ago and would be back soon, which leaves Robin alone in the house for the time being. As the banging on the door continues, the tactician got up from the couch and walked up to the front door. Before he could open the door, there was a voice that sounded like someone was in a panic and was trying to get away.

"Robin!" a girl's voice was heard from outside.

Robin knew that voice was and immediately identified that it was none other than Princess Peach.

"Peach? What's going on?" Robin asked as he gripped his hand on the doorknob.  
"Robin! Rufure! Anyone! Please open the door! Anyone!" Peach screamed, unaware of a black, mysterious figure standing a few feet away from the pink princess.

Before Robin could answer the door, he was temporarily stunned when he heard the pink princess screaming at something until everything went quiet. Standing in front of the front door with fear, Robin waited. There was no more sound coming. He continued to wait. Nothing. The only sound that the tactician can only hear are the heavy raindrops touching the wet ground. Not wanting to wait for more, Robin opened the door a little and saw Peach looking down while standing still. She wasn't looking at Robin

Suddenly, Peach turned around at a very quick pace and the tactician was shocked to see Peach the way she is now. There was a dark aura surrounding her and the whites in her eyes were completely black. Her innocent blue eye color had immediately turned into an evil crimson color as Peach stared at Robin. Upon direct eye contact with him, Peach made an evil smirk on her face.

"Robin, let's play a game~" Peach said in a dark tone.

Robin immediately backed away from the door and began to panic. As soon as he backed away, he immediately realized that he left the door wide open, which resulted Robin accidentally letting an evil Peach into the house. The tactician's coffee brown eyes immediately widened with fear. Scared of what's going to happen next, he immediately ran up the stairs for his life. He looked back, only to see Peach giving the tactician an evil look.

"I can hear your panic breathing! I can hear your footsteps! I still see your hair. ...You're not very good at hiding, aren't you~?" Peach asked with a small and creepy giggle.

 _Damn it! I need to hide in my room!_ Robin thought.

Robin went to his bedroom and immediately slammed the door shut. The tactician desperately looked around for a good hiding spot, since he knew the door won't be able to keep Peach out much longer. He looked around until...

 _I'll hide in the closet!_ the tactician finally thought. He went to his closet and hid there.

"Robin, where are you~?" Peach asked while roaming the halls, searching for her victim. "Could you be hiding in your room? Either way, I'm coming in! Oh don't worry, there's no need to ask permission to enter~" the possessed princess said in an innocent tone, although the tactician knew that innocent tone was fake.

The evil princess opened the door and entered Robin's bedroom to look for the tactician. Robin brought his knees closer to his chest and covered his ears with his hands. Tears began to trail down through his cheeks from his brown eyes and Robin was beginning to sweat with fear. His heart was beginning to pound faster and faster as he grew even more scared. As Robin was scared to die, Peach continued to look for the tactician throughout his room.

"Awww, you're not hiding under your bed," Peach said in a false, sad tone. She continued to look around the room. "Where could you be?" Peach glanced at the closet and made an evil smile. "Could you be hiding in the closet? I'm coming to check~!"

 _Oh no, not the closet! Please don't come here!_

Peach opened up the closest doors and...

"I found you~!" Peach yelled out, causing Robin to look at her quickly and crawled out of the closet.

 _I need to get out of here!_ Robin thought.

"You're it! Time to receive the penalties!" Peach said with a demonic voice and released a sadistic and evil cackle.

As soon as Peach finally claimed her victim, everything went black all of a sudden.

* * *

"I better get home immediately. I must've kept Robin worried," Rufure said as she was about to come home.

As soon as she stepped on the front doorway, Rufure stopped her tracks all of a sudden and saw the front door completely wide open. The elder tactician immediately knew that something had happened, so she decided to investigate the house. As Rufure continued to investigate, a foul stench had suddenly caught her sense of smell. Rufure immediately covered her nose, but when she went to the living room, the elder tactician was met with a horrible sight in front of her.

Standing in front of Rufure was her younger twin brother Robin. The elder tactician was shocked to see Peach lying lifeless on the ground. Robin was also holding his Levin Sword, but the tip of the sword was covered in blood. Suddenly, Robin let out an evil cackle that echoed throughout the house.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing?!" Rufure shrieked.

Robin immediately stopped laughing and turned around. When Robin looked at his elder twin sister, Rufure was petrified upon eye contact. Just like Peach, the whites in his eyes were black and his coffee brown eye color were dark red colored. Finally, there was blood on Robin's clothes. Rufure immediately knew that the blood was from Peach.

The elder tactician knew that this person was no longer Robin. The Robin that Rufure knew was gone and he was replaced by an evil demon. The younger tactician looked at the elder tactician with an evil smirk and held his Levin Sword up.

"Rufure onee-chan, let's play hide and seek~" Robin finally spoke in an evil, sadistic manner.

 **END**

* * *

 **Me not gonna lie, but this took me forever to get done. If you like the one-shot, please leave a review about it.  
**


End file.
